prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology
Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology is a three-disc DVD set that presents the best and most memorable matches of Hulk Hogan's wrestling career. It includes Hogan's legendary moments from the early years of his career to his 2005 induction into the WWE Hall of Fame additional matches. The WWEShop.com release also comes with a limited red Hulk Hogan T-shirt and bandanna. Much of the content was already included on the 2002 DVD Hollywood Hulk Hogan: Hulk Still Rules. Matches and other content The following matches, as well as Hogan's Hall of Fame induction and the formation of the nWo, are included in the DVD set. Disc one *'September 13, 1980 - ''All-Star Wrestling:' Hulk Hogan vs. André the Giant *'April 24, 1983 - "AWA Super Sunday":' Nick Bockwinkel © vs. Hogan for the AWA World Heavyweight Championship *'January 23, 1984:' Hogan vs. The Iron Sheik © for the WWF Championship (5:40) *'September 22, 1984:' Big John Studd vs. Hogan © for the WWF Championship (11:09) *'February 18, 1985 - "The War to Settle the Score":' Hogan © vs. Roddy Piper for the WWF Championship (7:40) *'March 31, 1985 - "WrestleMania":' Hulk Hogan and Mr. T vs. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Paul Orndorff (13:13) *'April 7, 1986 - "WrestleMania 2":' Hulk Hogan © vs. King Kong Bundy in a steel cage match for the WWF Championship (10:15) *'August 28, 1986 - "The Big Event":' Hulk Hogan © vs. Paul Orndorff for the WWF Championship (11:05) *'March 29, 1987 - "WrestleMania III":' Hogan © vs. André the Giant for the WWF Championship (12:01) Disc two *'April 2, 1989 - "WrestleMania V":' Hogan vs. Randy Savage © for the WWF Championship (17:54) *'April 1, 1990 - "WrestleMania VI":' Hogan vs. The Ultimate Warrior in a "title vs. title" match for both the WWF Championship and the Intercontinental Championship (22:51) *'March 24, 1991 - "WrestleMania VII":' Hogan vs. Sgt. Slaughter © for the WWF Championship (20:26) *'December 3, 1991 - "Tuesday in Texas":' Hogan vs. The Undertaker © for the WWF Championship (13:09) *'July 17, 1994 - "Bash at the Beach":' Hogan vs. Ric Flair © for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (21:50) *'July 7, 1996 - "Bash at the Beach":' The formation of the nWo *'August 10, 1996 - "Hog Wild":' Hogan vs. The Giant © for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (14:55) *'December 28, 1997 - "Starrcade":' Hogan © vs. Sting for the WCW World Championship (12:54) Disc three *'November 14, 2001 - XWF Taping:' Hogan vs. Curt Hennig *'March 17, 2002 - "WrestleMania X8":' Hogan vs. The Rock *'April 21, 2002 - "Backlash":' Hogan vs. Triple H © for the WWF Undisputed Championship *'July 4, 2002 - SmackDown!:' Hogan and Edge vs. Billy and Chuck for the WWE Tag Team Championship © *'March 30, 2003 - "WrestleMania XIX":' Hogan vs. Vince McMahon in a street fight *'April 2, 2005:' WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony *'August 21, 2005 - "SummerSlam":' Hogan vs. Shawn Michaels Disc four This is the Wal-Mart Bonus Disc and is also available in the UK as a Silver Vision exclusive. *'March 24, 1980:' Hogan vs. Tito Santana *'August 8, 1981:' Hogan vs. Sonny Rogers & Chuck Greenlee in a handicap match *'January 4, 1986 - Saturday Night's Main Event:' Hogan vs. Terry Funk for the WWF Championship *'March 12, 1988 - Saturday Night's Main Event:' Hogan vs. King Harley Race *'January 21, 1990 - "Royal Rumble":' Hogan wins the Royal Rumble match **This match was clipped to Hogan's entrance at #25. *'August 27, 1990 - "SummerSlam":' Hogan vs. Earthquake *'October 3, 2005 - WWE RAW Homecoming:''' "Mean" Gene Okerlund interviews Hogan who challenges Stone Cold Steve Austin to a match. Images Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 1.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 2.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 3.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 4.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 5.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 6.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 7.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 8.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 9.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 10.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 11.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 12.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 13.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 14.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 15.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 16.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 17.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 18.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 19.jpg Hulk Hogan The Ultimate Anthology 20.jpg External Links *WWEshop.com * on WWE Network Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology